New Cold War
Is a new cold war that has emerged in the world. The main causes were again the conflict between west vs east and its shock, the west led by AWTOball wanting to expand toward the east, and an east led by the ideas of eurasianism of OFSEball wanting to have unified influence in all regions. A quick solution for the conflict would be: New Malayan Republicball leaves occupied territories and sides with New Russian Federationball joining OFSEball and then defeating AWTOball. The war ended when both sides signed a treaty in Moscow, making AWTO and OFSE dissolve and must have friendly relations with each other They restored back their own friendly relations. But later, a new threat (STORM Israelcube) appears out of nowhere and they all will work together and fight against it. The War War In Southeast Asia 2nd Vietnam War- After the corrupt neo feudal government of Vietnamese Empireball was overthrown in a popular rebellion led by Heavenlists backed by Kung Chinaball. The former vietnamese monarch, a corrupt thug who let his people die from starvation and spent his time building new summer palace, decided to cry and beg for Thailand, Malaysia, Ottomans and Americans help him and stop the heavenly revolution after it was started in Vietnam against his rule. It failed miserably, the heavenly revolution was defended, Thailand and Malaysia were expelled from the borders and Ottomans ended up losing their influence in the region, ending up in a mass rebellion in Bangladesh. China, Korea, Russia and India together defended Duc Vietball government. Malay- Indonesian- Australian War- Indonesia was a monarchy at the same style of Vietnam, with a feudal model in rural areas with a lot of poverty in urban areas. The monarchy however was backed by Malaysia, Thailand and Ottomans, but this didn’t prevent the people of Indonesia to rebel against it, the rebellion was nationalist and inspired by socialism style Sukarno, Free Indonesiaball was born from this revolution, created by people the new country joined OFSEball in order to defend the people’s revolution from foreigners imperialism. Malaysia and Australia then decided to invade ndonesia to stop the people’s will and install back the puppet monarchy, however OFSE didn’t forget Indonesia and Russia, China, India, Vietnam and Korea were there to defend the will of the Indonesian people. Australia tried to conquer Papua, but was repulsed, then Ottomans began to back islamist groups inside the country but failed. At the end, Malaysia was repulsed and Indonesia began to invade it in partnership of popular Malaysian groups, but then matter went to international bodies and they ordered to stop it, in exchange the Free Indonesia government was recognized and the country continued aligned with OFSE, all foreigners militarily left the country later. Thai-Indian War- After India liberated Bangladesh from Ottoman imperialist influence together with Russian and Chinese support giving power to nationalist Bengalis, Thailand got mad seeing that India, China and Russia would expand its influence to Myanmar and so they launched a new war to stop India and retake Bangladesh. The war ended in stalemate, India defended Bangladesh and took part of Myanmar that is waiting for be an independent country if united together with the part under Thailand domain. War In East Asia Kung-Ming War- China became the major power in East Asia after the civil war that killed SEC corrupt rule, the heavenly revolution was so strong that made China recover quickly from economical crisis. However imperialists power were angry seeing Chinese people free again and wanted to have control of it, after Russia made an alliance with China, the imperialist powers began to support a monarchist neo feudal group named Army of the Lord Dragon of Ming Chinaball, that wanted to stop the heavenly revolution and create new feudal monarchy in China, the movement was backed by Ottomans. However the war was a great victory for Kung and the OFSE backed side, the people of China didn’t want to live under imperialism and feudalism once more, the popular army and the guardians of the revolution eradicated the counter revolutionaries from Ming side and the heavenly revolution was defended, the imperialists lost and China remained free and major fighter against it. Japanese Invasion Of Korea- The imperialists were totally mad seeing Jaesun Koreaball as free and glorious again, seeing Korean people free once more. They had a plan to split Korea, because they knew that Russia and China were still active militarily in the border of Korea. AWTO together with Hirotaka Japan invaded the Korean penninsula during the events of Kung-Ming China war, their objective was first to split Korean people and later occupy all of it. But the Japanese invasion failed because Korean people simply didn’t accept it and fought back after seeing Japan invading Jeju and parts of the south, Jaesun government ordered to nuke Hokkaido after Japan entered in the south, then Americans and British began to move their ships to Korean sea but at this time Russia was already there to defend Jaesun and the Japanese army was repulsed, plus the Kung army defeated the rebels and ordered a naval blockade at the sea next to Japan. After it, the invasion officially failed, the imperialists efforts to stop the heavenly revolution in Korea failed and the people of Korea remained free, plus after it a heavenlist revolution started in Japan as consequence. Japanese Civil War- Japan was still a monarchy in East Asia, even though not a feudal one Japan was still an elitist and very capitalist society, that means they allied with AWTO, Japan saw China and Korea with their heavenlist economy as less productive than glorious capitalist nihon. But things began to change in Japan during the Cold War, rural communities began to follow Heavenlism and when the government saw they were already armed fighting them in some prefectures. The war gained relevance and USA, UK, Australia and Malaysia began to send troops and weapons to help Hirotaka government, while Russia, China and Korea began to support rebels, the situation became so serious that the sages from China and Korea issued a declaration prohibiting anti Japanese sentiment to show solidarity with Japanese heavenlists. However Hirotaka was still so strong and managed to defeat the rebels, Chinese and Koreans troops needed to withdraw Japan or else they would be breaking the international terms following their side victory in Korea and Indonesia. , New Russian Federationball and Jaesun Koreaball ready to kick some imperialist asses.|thumb|300px]] War in South Asia and Middle East Second Indo- Pakistani War- Following the events of Indian-Thai War for influence in Bangladesh and Myanmar. Pakistan and Ottomans together attacked India in the West Front. Pakistan managed to take part of Rajasthan but faced difficulties to continue with the war after Khomeinist Iran decided to attack Pakistan to take the parts of Afghanistan that stayed with Pakistan. Iran blocked Ottomans but was repulsed by the Pakistanis, however India had the opportunity to kick Pakistan and repulsed the invasion. Iranian- Pakistani- Turkic War- The Iranian troops from Khomeinist Iran are strong and Pakistan can't have a War on two fronts, after Iran decided to take part of Afghanistan that stayed with Pakistan, they ended up helping India against Pakistan invasion. Khomeinist Iran as a member of the OFSE was helped by Central Asian Turkestan a pan turkic country also member of the OFSE that attacked Pakistan, blocking the Ottomans that had been bombing Iran's bases and cities severely, wrecking Iranian military, but Iran in retaliation bombed Azerbaijan, facilitating this to Central Asian Turkestan invade together with Russia and take the region from Ottomans. The Pakistanis soon push the Iranians back to Iranian borders after Iran took Afghanistan and began to get deep in Pakistan territory, but on the other hand, Pakistan couldn’t defeat India that stayed with the territory, and their allies Ottomans were repulsed from Central Asia. Ottoman- Yardumian- Iranian War- Witout Russian support that was busy fighting other wars, Yardumian Armenia could be crushed quickly by the Ottomans after Syria was focused on killing the remains of Newer Israel. But they forgot about Khomeinist Iran and when Ottomans put their troops to invade Yardumian Armenia, they were received by an Iranian nuke that killed part of their troops and in retaliation Ottomans launched massive invasion, Iran again went to defend Armenia, but Russia didn’t just forget about their allies even if involved in other wars, the Chechens of Russia launched an attack to stop them from penetrating the Caucasus and later the Ottomans were forced to withdraw. Ottoman- Yemeni War- While Yemen kicked the Ottoman backed insurgents, the Ottomans became very angry and from the African and Pakistani coast began to launch an invasion of Yemen. Khomeinist Iran then went to defend their allies and at the beginning the war was almost all at the sea between Iranian and Yemeni navy against Ottoman one. But then Americans and British decided to enter in the war and attacked Iranian ships and began an intervention in Yemen, this angered Russia and Kung China that ordered massive bombs against the American, British and Ottoman troops, Iran sent more forces to defend Yemen and at the end the American led intervention was repulsed back to Somalia and Yemen defended its sovereignty. War In Europe Operation Babarossa 2- Was a massive Invasion of New Russian Federationball. The Ukranians, Finnish, Romanian, Baltic and Ottomans participated in an Invasion of Russian occupied Eastern Europe with the aim to get the Caucasus, it was supported by USA, UK and Japan. The objective of it was part of the imperialist AWTO central powers to destroy the 3 main OFSE powers, first with the civil war in China, with Ottomans backing Ming against Kung and later with the Japanese invasion of Korea, however AWTO learnt that there was a second factor on all of this, and it was the people of those countries, like in China the people massively supported the heavenlist government to kill Ming rebels, and in Korea people fought in militias to defeat Japanese invasion. The invasion happened chronologically at the almost end of Kung-Ming War and at the middle of the invasion of Korea. Russia was with part of the army in Korea defending Jaesun government and repulsing the Japanese invasors, however after they saw the invasion on the European front they had to return but then Kung troops entered in Korea to defend the country while the Russians left. Japan couldn’t interfere due to the fact that Kung China and Jaesun Korea together imposed a naval blockade at the Sea of Japan, initially it was only Kung but later after Japanese withdrawal from Korea, Jaesun joined, so the AWTO plans were messed up due to the fact that Japan couldn’t attack the east of Russia. After the agreements in Korea, Russia fought a lot in this war and kept its clays kicking the rebels out, but on the other hand while Russia claimed victory and said it defeated the west, the country was severely damaged. Ottoman- Greek War- Greece had some parties that were affiliated with AWTO, and so far some of them decided to ask for Ottoman help. This angered the Greek government and so far a war began, Russia and Serbia decided to make an intervention in defense of Greek government, and AWTO later followed next to Crete. The war ended in military stalemate, but Greece continued with the central government in Athens and Cyprus remained splited. Yugoslavian- Austrian- Ottoman War- The Balkans were ruled either by Ottomans or by Austrians in most part, being Serbia a puppet of Austrians that were led by AWTO. Following this, it became pretty obvious that in a world divided into a Cold War in which ideas like Eurasianism and Slavic nationalism were bubbling, the Balkans would be affected, and it started by a main revolution in Serbia that killed Vucic government and was the mark of a rebirth in nationalism and Yugoslavism feeling among south Slavs. However AWTO disliked the idea of seeing in Serbia Slavs uniting against Austria and Ottomans at the will of Russia and OFSE, so far they tried to attack it but were threatened by Russia, later Austria launched a campaign to Slovenia and continued occupying the region but lost most of Croatia. In Bosnia it was splited, most Bosnians rebelled against Ottomans and followed Slavic nationalism with the right of self determination as Slavic muslims, but others were diverse. The conflict ended after AWTO and OFSE came to an agreement with Austria being expelled to the north of the region and remaining with most part of Slovenia, the Yugoslavians after many years of fight stayed with pockets in Bosnia, Croatia and Monetenegro, Ottomans retreated back to Turkey staying with what they had in the greater region of East Thrace. suck dick Category:War